The invention relates to network telephone communication.
The increasing popularity of the Internet has caused an expansion of features available to users over the Internet. One such feature is the ability to communicate easily and quickly between remote points on the Internet. Traditionally, communication between remote users have occurred through electronic mail. However, with improved processing capabilities of computer systems, voice communications over the Internet can be accomplished to allow xe2x80x9creal-timexe2x80x9d interaction between remote users. Typically, to perform such Internet voice communications, computer systems may be fitted with sound cards, speakers, and microphones. Software applications may be loaded into such computer systems to allow point-to-point voice communications over the Internet. Voice data is transmitted back and forth between the users over the Internet according to predefined protocols, such as the H.323 protocol that defines a standard for audio, video, and data communications across Internet Protocol (IP) based networks. Other transfer protocols include the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) and file transfer protocol (FTP).
One limitation of such typical systems is that they require the Internet voice communication user to sit at the computer. At a site where multiple users exist, each user must go to where the computer is located to perform Internet voice communications, or alternatively, multiple computers located at various points in the site and fitted with the proper hardware and software components are needed. Thus, a need exists for an improved method and apparatus for communication across data networks.
Generally, the invention is directed to voice communication over a network in which a user can use a telephone connected to a computer to perform the voice communication.
In general, in one embodiment, a communications system includes a telephone, a data network, a device coupled to the data network and the telephone, and a communications routine in the device. The communications routine controls communications of voice data between the telephone and the data network.
Other features and embodiments will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.